Strike of Fate
by Kyuriku
Summary: It takes only a mistake to make her transport to another world where unknown beings called neuroy fight again humanity in World War 2 era. Just when she just accept that she will live rest of her live as a girl, now Emilya must choice fight against neuroi with or without pants... [Fate Heaven Fail Shirou!]


First fanfiction here so please take it easy for me  
And a big warning, english is not my first language so except MANY error in here

Yes, i don't own everything here so let's go!

Fate/Stay night and Strike Witches Crossover

It takes only a mistake to make her transport to another world where unknown beings called neuroy fight again humanity in World War 2 era. Just when she just accept that she will live rest of her live as a girl, now Emilya must choice fight against neuroi with or without pants... [Fate Heaven Fail Shirou!]

* * *

"Huh?"

Emilya open her eyes only to found out she was looking to blue sky, her body feel light as she was flying in sky and she can feel the wind with her body. Every seconds seems like sky became more far like she wa-

"No-no-no-no-no!"

Quickly she turn her head and she can see that she right now was fall in sky and to make worst she was fall in there was no close islands no matter where she look. While she type person who can keep her calm in most dangerous things after her accept that she will act and became a real girl for the first time Emilya von Einzerben do what normal girl will do when she was in her situation.

She scream.

* * *

Major Sakamoto was having hard time fighting again the humanity enemy, neuroi. Not long ago Akagi with her sister carrier Kaga and the battleship Nagato along with their escort of three light cruisers and twelve destroyers who was off the coast of the Iberian Peninsula and had been steaming north towards Portsmouth.

It was peaceful but only to scatter by sound every ship alarm gone up and after that every ship was taking evasive action and the carriers were turning into the wind to let them launch their fighters. Major Sakamoto was the only witch they have and many counting her to destroy the Dreadnaught.

Taking shot in her Type 99, she try to hit where the core was only to counterattack by Dreadnaught with it lasers, quickly she dodge its until she have change to attack again as she unleashed a barrage of 50. Caliber rounds at the dreadnaughts core area.

she then stop as she active her witch shield againt a martian fighters that attack her in her left, Sakamoto use her sword to cut the martian fighter that try to pass her and dodge another laser attack from Dreadnaught.

Sakamoto release another barrage with her Type 99 to DN core area as she ready for another counterattack until she hear a young girl scream that stop her barrage.

"What the-"

As her eyes go to up in sky were the scream came from, she can see a girl with long pink hair who look like civilian fall in the sky not far from her. She can see her eyes after few seconds, it red eyes seems make contact with her eyes as the girl shout to her with panic and some happiness in her voice.

"HELP MEEEEE!"

Don't have time to think how and why a Civilian girl fall in sky, Sakamoto put her gun and try to help her as she increases her strikers speeds as she go up and try to catch the girl, she quickly dodge a laser attack from Dreadnaught only to turn horror as the laser real target was the girl Sakamoto try to help.

"WATCH OUT!"

Sakamoto almost want to close her eyes, she already know how fatal if laser hit human body and it was not pretty at all, she really hope that the girl could dodge it with every lucky she can get in first try. The girl who hear her or already see the laser that ready to touch her body quickly raise her right hand as try to touch it, Sakamoto could only hope whatever the girl doing save her life.

"RIO ATLAS!"

In the girl right hand, there was a shield with a 9 petal with it as the laser touch it, the girl was for few second was stand in her place before continues to fall, the shield that surprise Sakamoto was not destroy and there seem like take no damage at all as the shield vanish, quickly change her thought she catch the girl from behind her body while dodge another laser attack from Dreadnaught.

"Waaaa... thank you!"

The girl was looking to Sakamoto with her red girl as she smile to her, Sakamoto then smile to the girl as she dodge another rain of laser from Dreadnaught.

"Thank later! There still that Dreadnought that targets us"

The girl looking to Dreadnaught as she try to make sense something, she quickly looking to fighters who only few in sky and ships that help them with every weapon they can hit to the Dreadnaught.

"It's there any weakness for that... Dreadnaught that you know?"

Sakamoto nods as she using her right hand to hold the girl and her left hand to point area from Dreadnaught.

"We can kill it if we can destroy the core but we first need to know where it was and it was hard to get close with rains of laser from it!"

The girl only stare to the Dreadnaught as it shot another laser to a fighter plane who unlucky get close to it, she then scream as Sakamoto quickly evade quick barrage of laser from enemy who seems begin to priory her as they primary target that they must shot.

"Uuwwaaaaahhh!"

"Kuh... hold tight!"

Sakamoto skillful evade every single laser with her maneuver, she hold the girl with her left arm while her right arm still hold Type 99 shot few bullet against Neuroi who kindly shot back with wave of lasers that Sakamoto respond with using her shield.

"Tch.. there are no opening I can use to get close to it!"

Just as she begins to planning a plan, certain voices of someone she know begin to hear in her ear.

"Ms. Sakamoto! Ms. Sakamoto are you alright!"

She can help but to look to akagi who still stand strong against incoming Dreathnougt assault.

"What are you doing there? I told you to stay under the deck! Go back now!" Sakamoto shouted nervously.

"Ms. Sakamoto, thank goodness you're all right…"

"Miyafuji damn you! Go back inside now! You are getting in the way!"

"But I want to do what I can as well!"

"There is nothing you can do now! Get back inside now!" Mio insisted, and they could hear a click in the transponder.

Then something hit Neuroi that make a few small explosions, Sakamoto can only smile as her eyes look too few destroyers use what they have to distract Neuroi. Few planes that survive quickly attack Neuroi from behind.

With Neuroi get distract, Sakamoto quickly get close to the Dreadnought as she fire her Type 99 until she overheated it, she discarded it. Using only her open arm, she draws her katana and get ready to slash her target.

"Hold Tight!"

Sakamoto can feel the girl in her arm hold to her more tight as she go full speed ahead, The katana in her hand begin glow to blue as she begin to close to the dreadnought and –

SLASH

A single clean cut that spread right wing of Neoroi from main body, Sakamoto caught a gleam surprise from the girl in her arm few second before her eyes became more sharp as she see the part where Sakamoto cut begin to glow and repair itself.

Sakamoto use little seconds she get to see where the core was as she lifted her eye patch. The Neuroi then open fire to her who against Sakamoto respond with her shield.

"K... kuh!"

She quickly dismisses her shield and evades another salvo of beam from Neuroi, because how focus she was to survive of her live and the girl in her hand, she never realize a black smoke from certain ship that she must protect.

* * *

Emilya von Einzerben or as previously known as _**'Emiya Shirou'**_ hate her live.

She still don't know where she was thought with what she saw, she somehow go back in time and to make more worse, she know somehow somewhere that old man was responsible about what happen to her.

And even if the old man was not the culprit then she can be sure that his damn magical construction 'Ruby' was responsible.

Or those two works together to make her live more worst since it was not first time those two did it.

Still, she have guessed that she was right now in worlds war era, she pretty sure that in that era there was no child soldier who fight while flying and said that child soldier eject a powerful barrier magic at will or even could somehow make her katana powerful enough to cut down that enemy 'dreadnought' wing with one swing and that said enemy 'dreadnought' was shooting a goddamit lasers like crazy to her and that said child soldier.

'And with how easy she show her power then this world know exiction of magecraft'

She could end this fight with help of child soldier but she still need to know how much powerful the 'dreadnought' it was since with only single glance she know for sure that this dreadnought was not _a_ _ **machine**_ , this was some kind _a_ _ **being**_.

This is why while the child soldier focus tries to survive in barrage of laser of enemy, Emilya analysis every single information she can get.

First was that this dreadnought could fire many laser from it red part body and it defense was more powerful that it take heavy gun to damage it but it was no use since it will repair itself before said heavy gun could punch another shoot.

She also take interesting note that the child soldier gun and katana could make more powerful damage more that combination plane that attack dreadnought, thought she have guest because the child soldier use magecraft to make her weapons to more powerful.

With her help, she could destroy and even outrage destroys the dreadnought but she doesn't want to show what she can do.

But she just needs to show little of her ability that could destroy this dreadnought.

With a plan begin to form in her mind, she can't help but let out a sigh.

She knows somehow, what will she do in this points will somehow make this world looks to her.

* * *

"I have a plan"

It take few seconds for her word to reach to her brain and Sakamoto respond was looking to him with pause while she forget that she was in middle of evade rains of beams, it was her insting that remind her to evade beam that almost hit her and the girl in her arm that let out a cream.

Sakamoto then try to make a distance away from the dreadnought before she look to girl in her hand who glare to her that make her smile a little.

"Sorry... so what you say?"

Now that Sakamoto have time to look more close to girl in her arm, the girl seems same age or close to Miyafuji. She have long pink hair and red ruby eyes that looking to her, her face look beautiful like she was a royalty and it also help that she was wearing a what look like a simple but quality clothes.

From what Sakamoto can see, the girl look like a royalty from Karlsland that have a little blood from Fuso and Orussio.

"I have a plan that could destroy that Dreadnought"

The girl looks to her with a face that Sakamoto always see in her life as a soldier of Fuso even her voice carry same feeling. There no trace of nervous in her face and voice, only a resolved. It also makes her realist that this girl was no strange on battlefield.

"Well let's hear wha-"

Sakamoto could help but stop when her eyes look to akagi with a smoke from it one body part, just when her mind told her about girl she must protect, said girl was right now go up from elevator of akagi—

With _Strike unit_ in _her legs_.

'Don't tell me!?'

"MIYAFUJI!"

At same time the magic circle bigger than ships widths grew as that said girl begin to fly, The Neuroi try to stop it by shooting to akagi, the laser hit the bridge but miss to its target as Miyafuji try to take off, while she fall from the deck, she soon started to ascend like a bottle rocket.

"Is that your backup? Why she launch now?"

The girl in her hand look to Miyafuji who right now try to caught up to her, but had troubles in controlling her speed, so she just flew from left to right, up and down around her.

"She still needs to train! And this was her first flight and fight!"

At end of Sakamoto voice. The Neuroi fired a few beams at Miyafuji, but in the nick of time she raised an enormous shield, and deflected the beams.

The Neuroi seems begin to give few distance betwen them which Sakamoto use to fly close to girl who she must protect. Sakamoto push a flash anger that she feel when Miyafuji in front of battlefield, she don't want her first flight was to fight Neuroi but it seems fate say otherwise.

"Miyafuji! Are you alright!?"

"Mss. Sakaamotooo, I—"

 **"INCOMING!"**

With Insting, Sakamoto quickly raise her shield while protect Miyafuji that fly beside her. The power in beams more powerful that before as she can feel that she slowly push back.

"Damn it!"

Before the Dreadnought can shot another shot, Sakamoto grab miyafuji hand with her free hand and go up as they evade beams. The dreadnought try to shot another beams only to hit by counter-attack of survive plane and destroyers who try to distracted the Neuroi from them.

"So can I finish what I want to say?"

Sakamoto eyes fall to pink girl who try hold into her with her life, she almost forget that the pink girl have a plan to end this battle. Miyafuji seems begin to release that there was a girl in her hand and she seems want to say something but the pink hair girl beat her first.

"We can explain what happen later! Right now, I want you—

Red ruby eyes pierce her, as she finishes what she said.

—To make me fall on top of that dreadnought!"

It take few seconds for Sakamoto mind to reboot from what the pink hair girl want before she can replied it.

" **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"**

The girl red ruby eyes seems to shine as she smirk to her, she can see that the girl knows for sure that whatever plan she have will work as continue to stare to her.

"Trust me, you not only one who can use ' _magecraft_ ' "

Sakamoto raise her eyefold from what the girl say, she don't know why the girl say _'magecraft'_ not _'magic'_ thought, if what the girl said was true then she was a _Witch_ — no a _Veteran_ _Witch_ or at very least a _Witch_ that already have _Experience_ what it like in _Front of Battlefield_.

"Alright, we do whatever your plan then, Miyafuji—

Said girl try to stand still only to lose control of her strike unit few seconds before she can fly straight.

— I want you to make us a cover fire with survive planes and destroyers while we try to fly high from the dreadnought!"

"H-Haaiiii!"

Sakamoto try to raise communication with her transponder and with few seconds, she can hear captain of akagi speak to her.

"Do you have a plan major?"

Sakamoto nods as she begins to speak.

"Yes, I want all force that availed to begin a cover fire with Miyafuji will we try to take Neuroi core"

There we pause from other line before he speak.

"Alright. Make sure you take the core major, we can only give you few cover-fires before we out of ammunition"

"Thank you"

Sakamoto close her eyes for few seconds, she was a soldier, a leader when needs and most of all—

 _ **A Witch.**_

Holding that feeling inside, she quickly open her eyes and begins what the girl wants.

"GO!"

* * *

Emilya quickly reinforcement her body as the girl who hold her quickly shot up to sky, trust that the girl can make her close to the 'dreadnought'. Emilya close her eyes as she begins to 'cut' herself from the world as she contration to her magecraft.

"Trace on"

Tracing, her unique magecraft that completely copies everything regarding the creation and existence of the object. After the Holy Grail war, Emilya Tracing was more _'powerful'_ that before. Almost _anything_ she could trace need _less prana_ that before _especially_ clothes and strangely guns or more specify modern weapons. She was very sure it was happens because she was in her sister body, it also help that she somehow have all knowledge and memory about her sister that can explain why she can easily trace clothes and modern weapons.

Her sister very interesting about modern weapons because she know that they father was a magus killer that use modern weapons and magecraft. While she only know little about modern weapons, it still make her very interesting and it seems said interesting make her can trace modern weapons with less prana thought if she ranks what she can trace with very less prana, modern weapons was in top of 3 with in top was still swords and somehow clothes in below.

And of course, Emilya paid a quite price to have one of many new advances. The first one was of course that her sister body was never got use for fighting with swords, she can still remember the first time she trace her signature weapons, Kansou and Bakuya. She quickly loss balance with how heavy it was without reinforment.

Still, with what Emilya fighting, she don't think she need to worry about how poorly she was in close combat since said enemy was look like a giant aircraft.

'All I need was to destroyer'core' with one hard strike'

She could feel it in her hand. A jagged piece of rock with a large grip on one end, one of weapons that seems that her sister body love was in her left hand. A shocking voice from what she know the one who save her open her eyes to see that the dreadnought indeed was distracted as it was more interesting to shot another flying girl who still raise it shields to protect a destroyer in her back.

"DROP ME!"

The flying girl did what she said as she fall on top of 'dreadnought', Emilya quickly using the sword in her hand to guide to dreadnought who seems begin to know that she was in top of it as the dreadnought stop attacking the flying girl and prepare a powerful shot to her while ignore everything around it.

"Like I let you!"

With battle cry, the one who save her quickly flying to line of fire of dreadnought. The beam meet shield who push back like a meteor. After close enough, the girl cut part of it body and quickly get away before the dreadnought try to hit her.

Said of dreadnought only to get hit with big explosion before it can shot the girl. Emilya could see that few destroyers that still can use it weapons try to make a opening for her with every weapons they still can use, even few plane who still survive begin a mad dash from behind of dreadnought while shooting like crazy.

After few explosions, her reinforcement eyes found somekind a red crystal inside damage body of the dreadnought. Emilya also hear a scream of the girl of eye-patch to her that make her think that it was her target, she quickly manuver the tip of sword to hit body of dreadnought.

"Then... THERE!"

Emilya with battle cry hit where the 'core' location with her axe-sword, the tip of axe-sword force open the damage of body before it can completely close and leaving a big crack with how powerful push Emilya with reinforcement and with gravity help the dreadnought fall with axe-sword to sea before the dreadnought scatter to little piece.

Sakamoto Mio was speechless.

Never in her live, she ever see a witch defeating a neuroi like this especially with one powerful brute force that send a dreadnought to sea with such force. Sakamoto don't know what magic did the girl have but if she sure that one of her ability was Superhuman Strength with how powerful the axe-sword strike the core of neuroi and push it so hard to sea, she still don't know how the girl somehow have that axe-sword. The only thing that she can guess was the girl have another magic ability like pocket dimension in strike unit.

Thought, one thing that make Sakamoto speechless was that the girl still don't have a familiar even though she already awake and have quite control of her magic ability.

She pushes her mind to remember that said girl was yelling to her to save her before fall to sea first. She quickly flies to girl and catch her who almost fall to sea. The girl in her arm glaring her red ruby eyes to her as she can easily know that she blame her almost have heart attack, she then turn to akagi with Miyafuji flying close to her. Sakamoto can help but feel that she just make first step to change the world.

"Ms, Sakamoto, are you two alright?"

"Well, I'am fine and seem's like our savior too"

Said pink girl

"M-miyafuji Yoshika! N-nice to meet you!"

"Major Sakamoto Mio from 501st Joint Fighter Wing and you are?"

The Pink girl closes her eyes for second, a smile begin form in her face as she open her red ruby eyes.

"Emilya Von Einzbern, Nice to meet you"

* * *

what you guys think?  
Please review!


End file.
